Recollection
by SineadJones
Summary: Years after the evenst of Murder house Eden Bridge moves in with her parents trying to find a fresh start, but how can you get a fresh start when you can't even remember what you're moving away from? In her new home Eden is forced to face the truth and face the many dangers that remain within but could Tate be one of them? (TATExOC bad summary i know but please leave a comment!)
1. Chapter 1

_I was born with a strange gift. The ability to see and understand what's beyond us. There's none of us left, or very few. It's all mixed up in my head; images, sounds, the smell. I need to remember. Put things in order, right to this moment. Remember who I am. Who I've lost and loved. Everything hurts so much. My eyes feel so heavy. If I had to say how it all began I might as well just start here._

XOX

As the car pulled into the driveway my stomach lurched just at the sight of the house, it felt as if we were trespassing on someone else's territory. Although the building was old and lived in it didn't feel like a home but yet again nothing had felt like home for a while. As the car stopped I jolted slightly in the backseat as my mom and dad took the same motion in the front. My mother sighed, loudly. 'This is a fresh start okay? Everything will be okay now, just keep taking your meds-'

'And be normal, I know.' I exhaled, no bite in my voice. Only fatigue. I could see my dad's reflection in the rear mirror, he looked like he wanted to say something but whatever was playing on his mind was left unsaid, or unheard. I got out the car before he had a chance to say anything, clutching onto my bag. I waited by the door as my parents fumbled around, talking in the car and sharing exasperated looks. They probably shared the same concerns.

'I think you'll really like this house Eden, it's got character.' My dad supposed, his fingers latched onto the keys as he inserted them into the door and with a firm twist that was it, we had a house. My parents couldn't rush in fast enough, I could hear their feet echo in the house as I stood outside. There was a small part in my brain that was screaming at my body to not go in, like warning lights flashing at me as a shiver went down my spine but I forced myself to push it aside. _Not now. _

'C'mon Eden! You're letting all the cold air in!' Tentatively I took a step in, I didn't know why it all seemed so dramatic to me but I felt as if taking one more step further would be like giving in, _but to what? _I took another step. My eyes widened as I looked around me, it was nothing yet exactly what I imagined. There was so much detail and care within this house, everything was done for a reason. Everything had a point to it, but the one thing that stuck out to me the most was the size of it. The house was so big and empty and with each step I took another echo followed. I couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing.

When I was a little girl whereas all the other girls wanted to live in a castle I wanted to live in a house just like this. Old and ruined, dark and gothic. It was like something out of a dream but all the same I'm pretty sure that I've had a few nightmares as well that features a house like this. There was so much history to it, a small part of me wanted to soak it all up. A very small part.

'Well, what do you think?' I heard my dad asked, I glanced at his expectant face and my mom's and then pretended to look around the house, my eye's quickly gliding across everything in one quick take.

'It looks like something out of the Addams Family.' I replied curtly before picking up my back and walking straight past them to venture even further into the house. The next room was the kitchen and it was a lot more modernised then the last room, I didn't really have much of an opinion on it. I continued to walk until I reached the stairs. 'Where's my room?' I asked.

'Upstairs on the left hand side.' My mom replied with a sigh that resembled mine, I curtly nodded my head and started walking upstairs. The moving men had already been here so most of my stuff was presumably ready, it was just personal belongings and clothes that I had to sort out, and _her _things. As I walked up higher and higher and higher the same warning signs flashed off in my head, I clenched my fist and continued to walk. Convinced that if I ignored it then it would go away, not that it had ever worked before.

Pretty soon I found myself in my new designated room, surrounded by piles of boxes with everything packed except for one thing that was placed neatly on my bed. I walked over and picked up the box, already knowing what was in there I tipped it all out on my bed. Boxes of medicine falling onto my bed. The same two medications: Calxie and Sleepeaze. Already having a calculated idea of the current time I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my bottled water and picked up the Calxie, opening the box and popping out a pretty pink pill out of the seal. Quickly I consumed the pill, washing it down with my drink.

I glanced around my new room, boxes surrounding it. Boxes that were full of things that described me, things from years ago, just all packed away and shifted to the other side of the country as if it had no meaning but I guess it didn't really, after all it was just stuff. A gentle knocking sound interrupted my tangent thoughts, causing me to jump slightly. When I turned around it was just my dad stood by the door way. 'Oh, it's just you.' I muttered as started to open my boxes.

Without asking he strolled into my room, 'I see you found them then.' He noted as his eyes gestured towards the medicine.

'Yeah, thanks.' I responded nonchalantly as I waited for him to leave.

'The sleepeaze is a slightly higher dosage this time, I thought it cou-'

'Wait,' I interrupted, turning to face him. 'Higher? Why?' I questioned. My eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

'To help.' He replied simply, his lips quirked into what I hoped was a caring smile but the lines that were dented into his forehead didn't support the idea.

'But the last dosage was working fine dad, they help me sleep.' I argued, trying to hide any bite or annoyance in my voice.

'You want to be normal don't you?'

'Well, like, yeah but-'

'Then trust me, I was a doctor.' He informed me, _again. _

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes, too tired to argue. Even without the Sleepeaze, 'I know.' He just smiled at me some more, as if he knew that he won. I shit him a quick glare and he moved the conversation on.

'Speaking of normal, how is the Calxie working?' He enquired.

'Fine I think, I haven't heard or seen anything in about a month.' I answered.

'You think?'

I took in a sharp breath, agitated. 'It's working, _dad._' I waited for him to leave my room but he didn.t Slowly he circled the room, his eyes inspecting everywhere as he kept his hands in the pockets of his trousers that currently kept his shirt tucked, after a minute he grew bored, or gave up and headed towards the door.

'Good, make sure it stays that way please. At lease for your mother, we could do with some normality now, especially after everything we've been through.' And then he left, closing the door behind him with a slight slam that still continued to echo throughout the room minutes after.

'It's not exactly like I have a choice in the matter.' I muttered after him. Begrudgingly I put on my headphones, played a song, shoved my ipod in my pocket and directed my thoughts towards sorting out my room.

XOX

'_Eden! What happened? Eden? Eden answer me!' _

'_Eden what have you done? Did you do this?!' _

'_Oh god Eden! Eden why?' _

'_Eden!'_

'_Eden!'_

'_Eden!'_

XOX

'Eden!' My body jolted straight up at the sound of my name, my heartbeat started to accelerate as my eyes scanned an unfamiliar room before I remembered who I was and where I was. Neither realisations were exactly like hitting gold. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and yawned, my bed covers were all wrinkled from where I must've fallen asleep but at least most of my room was sorted out. As all the images from my dream came rushing into my head my body convulsed, just as disturbed by the images and sounds as me.

'Eden!' By the second call of my name I realised it was my mom calling me I out of bed and headed down stairs. I found my mom sitting in the kitchen along with an old women. 'Oh, there she is!' my mom exclaimed as she gestured for me to come over.

Slowly I walked over to her and was now stood between my mom and the old lady. 'Eden, this is Moira. She's the maid.' She explained, I glanced over to Moira and looked her up and down and then turned to face my mom again.

'You hired a maid?' I question as my face creased up in judgement and confusion.

'No, she came with the house actually.' Once again I shifted my gaze over to Moira, although she was old and her skin was frail her hair was still a vibrant red colour that contrasted with the dark black of her maid's uniform but that wasn't the only thing that stood out about her. Her eye was another thing, where as one was a dark blue colour the other was empty, metaphorically and literally. It was a glass eyes that resembled no emotion at all. Like it was just something that was forced to be a part of her body. They almost reminded me of my eyes, although I still have both of them; whereas one was blue the other was a bright green, but if I wanted to I could make my eyes look empty. My eyes were often a topic of conversation and the results were either disgust or intrigue but within my 17 years of living I've only ever received one compliment on my eyes and that wasn't even from my parents.

Once she looked down I realised that I must've been staring at her eyes, I ripped my eyes away quickly and muttered an apology under the death glare my mom was giving me. 'If you need any help on finishing your room just let me know.' Moira offered smiling, her voice sounded just as frail and damaged as her. I just smiled a response and then turned back to my mom.

'Was that all?' I asked.

'No.' She exhaled, 'your dinner is in the oven. Your dad and I already ate since you were asleep but we thought we might as well wake you up for you dinner now.'

'Oh, okay.' She then scraped her chair and got and started walking away. I heard her call a faint _'night' _but not much else. I looked at my phone and checked the time, it was 8.35. It was early so I wasn't quite sure as to why she was going to bed but I didn't really care enough to think more of it so I just walked over to the oven to grab my dinner but Moira blocked my path.

'Please ma'am, let me.' She offered.

I smiled lightly, 'Thanks but it's fine, I can do it.' I confirmed but as I went to take another step she blocked me once more.

'No I insist, please.'

'I-'

'I know you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself but I _want _to do it. It's been a long time since anyone has lived in this house, so please.' I could see the determination in her eyes so I backed off.

'Oh, okay. Thanks.' I uttered as I went back over to the table.

'Mrs and Mr Bridge ate earlier so I'm afraid this is pre-heated.' She notified me.

'That's fine.' As I waited I placed my cheek on one hand and looked around the kitchen. The kitchen looked like it belonged to a completely different era let alone house.

'Hey Moira? Why is the kitchen so modernised compared to the rest of the house?' I queried.

'A family that lived here refurbished it.' She replied simply as she tooled around with a plate.

'Was it the last owners?'

'No, the ones before them.'

'Oh.' I noted as I looked around the room some more. This room really was different from the rest of the house, it even had a DIY pasta maker.

'Do you know why they didn't finish the rest of the house?' My question hung in the still air as I waited for a reply but the only thing that followed my question was silence, just as I was giving up on finding answer she replied.

'They ran out of time.'

This answer only made me want to probe even more, 'What do yo-'

'Dinner's ready.' She declared, swiftly turning around and placing a plate in front of me, 'It's Lasagne.'

I didn't realise how hungry I was until the steam wafted up in my face and the smell hit me straight in the stomach. 'Thank you.'

'No problem, if you excuse me I just need to go do something.' Moira then walked off to leave me alone devouring my food. I decided that after this I would go to bed, curious to see how the higher dosage would affect me.

'_Poor girl. What do we do?' _My body froze at the voice, it sounded female but I couldn't quite tell as it was all blurred.

'_Same as last time, isn't it?' _This voice sounded a lot more familiar, it was also female. This voice however was older. My body started to shake, _no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Not again. It stopped! It was all stopping! _

'_I don't know. I suppose so but she seems different, she's-' _I pushed the plate a way and scraped the back of my chair and jolted upstairs, my feet banging loudly on each step as I ran and ran. As soon as I reached my room I ripped out the package of Sleepeaze and Calxie and popped a pill from each into my mouth and washed it down with water. I then pulled off my jeans and recoiled into my bed without changing anything else, trying to force myself to sleep. Repeatedly I told myself that it was all in my head, because surely that was better, you could fix that, right?

XOX

'Morning Moira.' I greeted tiredly as I sauntered into the kitchen, just as I stepped the kettle finished boiling.

'Morning ma'am.' She greeted graciously, yawning I walked over to the kettle and grabbed a cup, 'Let me-'

'I'm really fussy about my tea, just let me do this.' I tried saying in the least pissy way possible but I don't think I succeeded. As I waited for the kettle to boil I grabbed a glass and filled it with water then pulled out a pink pill.

'_Great, another freak.'_

I then placed it in my mouth and washed it down with the warm stale water and grimace, I should've left the tap running longer. Right after the kettle boiled and made my usual tea; lots of milk and lots of sugar.

The hot liquid ran through my throat and settled in my stomach nicely, almost bringing a familiar comfort. As I sat in the kitchen on my own, clinging onto my mug it was times like this that I wish I still ad Facebook and various other social networking sites, it would be something to do in the eerie silence but then yet again probably not, I did delete if for a reason after all. I yawned again, still feeling groggy from the medication, I'd have to ask my dad to bring it back again. As much as I was grateful for sleep I hated feeling fatigued throughout the day.

'Would you like me to make you anything for breakfast? Or I suppose it would be lunch now.' Moira asked as she strolled back into the room again. I glanced at her.

'Did you say lunch? What time is it?'

'It's 12.15.'

'I've been asleep for 12 hours?!' I exclaimed, 'Why didn't anyone wake me Moira?'

'Your mother told me not to disturb you as she had some things she had to sort out for you quickly.' She informed me.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion, 'What things-?'

'Eden!' As if she knew just what we were talking about my mom came strolling into the room, ringing my name out until her eyes finally landed on me. The moment it did, her face dropped even more than usual. 'Eden, why aren't you ready yet?' She demanded, an obvious bite to her tone. Ignoring it I just shrugged and took another sip of my tea, I could hear her sigh heavily in the background. She was trying to bite back any remarks, especially with Moira around. I refrained myself from smirking.

'I guess it doesn't matter, Eden come on. I want you to meet someone.' She told me, grabbing my arms and hauling it off the chair.

'Who?' I asked questioningly, trying to rip my arm away from her tight grasp. 'Mom, where are you taking me?' I questioned once we passed the kitchen and corridor.

'Just the study.' She informed me. I didn't even realize we had a study, I barely even knew this house at all.

Once we reached our designated area she let go of my sore arm and opened the door in front of us, inside was my dad sat down and talking with another unfamiliar man, he looked a year or two younger than mine and had chestnut hair whereas my dad had dirty blonde hair with stubble around his face. I gave the strange man a quizzical look, especially when he looked up at me and smiled, a smile that almost resembled a smirk.

With a gentle hand on my back my mom pushed me father into the room, both men stood up to face me. 'Ah, this is Eden. My daughter. The one I was telling you about.' My father informed the strange man. The man smiled at me and held out his hand.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Ben. Ben Harmon.' Tentatively I took his hand and shook it.

'Hi… Ben.'

'Eden,' my mom started, 'This will be your psychiatrist for the foreseeable future.' Although her voice was gentle and soft this time, her words were not. I snapped my head over to mom and then to my dad, back and forth, back and forth.

'What?!' I demanded, my voice almost resembling a screech.

'He's very good at what he does, we've checked all his paperwork, doctorates and reviews. I really think he could help you.' She explained, she was trying to remain calm.

'But I just got here! You said this was a fresh start! How can this be a fresh start if I'm still considered crazy?!' I opposed hoarsely, my body was way past trembling and was now just shaking out of anger.

'Eden, no one is calling you crazy-' Ben insisted but his voice was overshadowed by the slam of slam of my dad's palm on his desk.

'Eden, what did you think was going to happen? That once you'd moved no longer need to be in therapy?'

'I… You…'

'You know it doesn't work like that, so for now on you will be seeing him. End of.' I looked up at my dad, his gaze was stern. He was serious, I then glanced over at the two other faces. Everyone was watching me, I wasn't sure what they expected but I just sighed heavily.

'Fine, whatever.' I shrugged, looking down.

'Great. You'll be seeing me twice a week, your first session will be starting tomorrow at 1, is that okay?' Ben asked. I rubbed my eyes.

'Not like I have anything else to do.' I muttered. 'I need a piss.' I told them. I turned around and started walking up stairs, eventually reaching the bathroom.

Once I went to the toilet I went over to the sink and looked at my reflection, my dirty blonde hair was messy and sticking up at all ends and my eyes looked duller than usual. I grabbed a hairband and tied my hair up into a rough ponytail as to keep it out of my face until I could be bothered to brush it but right now I just wanted to go back to bed.

'You sure do have a lot of books.' An unfamiliar female voice claimed once I reached my open bedroom door, I looked up surprised to see a girl there roughly about my age rummaging through my room.

'What?' I uttered dumbly unsure of what else to say to the brunette.

'Your room contains a lot of books, that's all.' She replied, still walking around. Her fingers sometimes grazing over anything that piqued her interest.

'Oh, right.' I mumbled then suddenly the realisation sunk in; there is a total stranger in my room. 'What are you doing in my room?' I asked coldly, walking over to her and slamming the jewellery box that she had just opened. She pulled her hand back slightly but she just smiled.

'I live close by and I saw you move in so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself.' She explained casually.

'Who let you in?' I probed more.

'Your maid.'

'What's your name?' I questioned once more.

'Violet. You?'

'I'm Eden.' Violet just smiled.

'Eden, what do you think of this house?'

**Ta Dah! That's it for this chapter, originally I wanted it to be longer but I always struggle with writing the first chapters for stories. Even my own original ones, I hope you liked it though. Heads up, Tate wont be in it for a few chapters but no worries there's no rush. This is going to be quite a longs story, especially since I'm all about character development and stuff so it'd probably be double what I already have planned. So if you couldn't already tell Eden has quite the past and you will find out what it is as the story goes on. Just so you know the very first chapter is Eden speaking from the future but the monologue is loosely based off Beyond Two Souls because I thought it fitted rather well. Also another thing is that this story is inspired by the other AHS Taste Of Cherries, it's so good! Check it out but it also isn't too long and she update regularly! The story will definitely hit you in your feels. I've had this idea for the story for a while but I felt like it wasn't good enough to upload and I felt shy/embarrassed etc but her story made me think 'F**k it! Why not?' So if you end up liking this story as I write more chapters thank herXD **

**Woah- that was a lot to write ahah, anyway see next time! (ps. Who do you think should play Eden?) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Pennyroyal Tea

'Why here?' I suddenly asked Ben, finally breaking the silence that I created.

'Hm?'

'Why are we doing this here? Don't people like you usually have an office?' I enquired.

'I have an office.' He affirmed as he wrote notes down onto his pad.

'Then why here?'

'Do you not like it here?' Ben countered, looking up. His eyes studied me, just like every other psychiatrist I've had. It was like they were trying to read a book but with me they were always stuck on the same god damn page.

'I never said that.' I countered.

'So you do?'

'I didn't say that either.' My tone was a defensive one, as if he was accusing me of something. I glared at him until he smiled, like he knew something that I didn't so I rested back in my chair. Trying to remain calm, normal. 'It's just one of those things isn't it? Don't shit where you eat or whatever.'

'I know what you mean, I always used to work from home.' He answered.

'And how did that turn out?'

'That's not important.' He responded, shaking his head and looking down at his pad, I brought my legs up to the seat and crossed them, straightening my posture.

'But it could be.' I answered simply, 'Did you enjoy working from home?'

'You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?' Although it was a question it sounded more like he was making a statement, there was no accusation or judgement in his voice so I tried not to take it personally. I shrugged slightly.

'I like to know things.' I replied, 'Albert Einstein once said "A little knowledge is a dangerous thing."'

'He also said so is a lot.'

I shrugged once again, 'I know but not many people like to remember that part, it bursts their bubble. People like to think that by knowing a lot of things that it makes them superior than others, that they're suddenly better than you because they know a nugget of information that you don't know. It's like that everywhere, in school, work, home, even in families. There always has to be one person that's ahead of everyone else.'

'Do you think it's like that in your family?'

I smiled at his question, my face lighting up with a glint to my eyes. 'Of course it is. It's probably like that in your family as well.'

Ben shifted in his seat uncomfortably and made an effort to change the topic, only showing me that I was right. I folded my arms and sat back in my seat with a smug expression. 'You're starting school tomorrow, how do you feel about that?'

'Nothing really, it's just school. I'll be gone in 2 years and I can get far away.' I told him.

'And where would you-' In the mid of his question his face dropped and he stared behind me, his face turning into a scowl. I looked behind me but I saw nothing, I then looked back at Ben and creased my eyebrows at him. He ripped his gaze away from whatever he was looking at and muttered a sorry. 'Uh, where would you like to go?' He asked, I caught him taking sneaky glances at whatever he was looking at beforehand. I tried to ignore it.

'Everywhere. Somewhere. I hear everyone in Canada is nice,' Ben brought his attention back to me. 'I think the notion of England is nice but in reality it just rains a lot. I don't care really, just somewhere where I can get a fresh start I guess.'

'Isn't that why you moved here?' He questioned, his face was a mixture of confusion and something else. He was hiding something about himself but I didn't dare ask what.

I held back my answer and replied with a simple shrug, I decided I already revealed too much. That couldn't happen. 'What would you like a fresh start from?' He asked. Once again, I shrugged.

Ben breathed and then closed his pad, 'Okay I think that's it for today. I'll let you know when our next appointment is, okay.' I nodded and got out from my chair and opened the door but I ended up walking into someone. Taking a step back I looked up to see that it was a boy, roughly about my age with blonde curly hair, he was a pretty a boy. His eyes met mine with a cold stare so naturally I glared back at him.

'Who are you?' I demanded.

'I'm here for my appointment with .' I whipped my head over to Ben.

'You're booking appointments in our house?' I requested, looking at Ben. I watched as Ben glared at the boy and grinded his teeth against each other.

Ben sighed deeply, 'I guess you better come in then Tate.' I glanced at the boy Tate who had a smug expression on his face, one that matched mine earlier, and he strolled in.

'I guess I should.' Tate replied, walking past me. I just watched the pair of them, their communication and body language confusing me.

'Eden, can you close the door on your way out please.' Ben called so I did.

When I arrived in the kitchen I saw an unfamiliar women sitting there sipping a cup of tea whilst having a little boy perched on her lap, I tilted my head at her as I continued to watch her. She only took note of my existence when I sat down on the opposite side of the table facing her, she looked up and smiled brightly.

'Oh! You must be dear Eden.' She exclaimed delightfully.

'Uh, yeah.'

'Moira has been telling me about you.' She smiled whilst looking me straight in the eye, I didn't dare break eye contact with her. Something told me that if I did then I would lose to something far greater than a staring contest. Although she was old she didn't look fragile like Moira. She definitely has fight in her, probably more than me. She looked like she was quite beautiful a time ago but now she was just a shadow of that beauty, replaced by pain and rage. I smiled back but evidently it was just as sincere as hers.

'And what has Moira told you?'

'Oh nothing much, just that you're new and that you moved from New York.' She responded, trying to manage the little boy on her lap, although the kid did look related to her she almost definitely was not his mother.

'Right. And you are?' I asked, realizing that I currently had a total stranger inside this house.

'I'm Constance. I live the house opposite, and this is Michael.' She introduced, gesturing towards the boy on her lap, the little boy glanced up at me. Eyes big and blue, like they were trying to engulf you, they looked familiar.

'Well,' I supposed getting up from my chair, 'Well I think my parents are out and I'm about to go outside.' I supposed.

'Okay.' She nodded. I raised an eyebrow at her obliviousness.

'Which means you should probably go to, I don't really know you.'

'I've used to live here myself, I know my way around. Don't worry.' She smiled.

'That's exactly my worry.' I muttered under my breath, Moira walked in.

'Good afternoon Eden, how was your appointment with ?' She asked.

'It was fine, Moira I'm going out for a smoke. Can you watch over Constance please?' I asked as I grabbed the lighter from the counter and started to walk towards the door.

'Oh don't worry, Moira and I go way back.' Constance called, something about the way she said it left an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

XOX

'Don't suppose I could pinch one?' A familiar voice asked, pulling me out of my daze. I glanced over to see Violet walking towards me as I sat, resting my back on the wall behind me. In New York whenever someone asked me my initial reaction would be no but there was something in Violets tone and the way her eyes looked that gave me the opposite reaction. I pulled out the back from my pocket and handed one to her.

'If you don't mind menthol.' I murmured, I watched as she took one eagerly. Her face lighting up as she brought it to her lips and lit it, once she took her first drag her shoulders sagged and she breathed in relief.

'Thanks.' She uttered.

'Don't your parents let you smoke or something?' I asked as I breathed out the smoke, a pretty grey smog floating around me.

'Something a bit like that I suppose.' She jumped slightly so she could sit beside me on the wall I was on.

'What about you? Do your parents let you smoke?' She asked.

A small laugh escaped my lips as I tilted off the ash, 'That's the least of their worries.' I joked lightly. My reply was followed by an awkward silence as me and Violet sat there smoking our cigarettes. I don't think neither of knew what to say, or at least until Violet spoke up.

'So when are you starting school?' She asked.

'Tomorrow.' I answered.

'What school?'

'Westfield High, apparently it's the best one in the area.' I muttered.

'Trust me when I say don't go smoking on the school grounds.' Violet advised. I looked up at her.

'Do you go there?' I queried as she piqued my curiosity.

'I used to.'

'Where do you go now?' I asked.

'I'm home schooled.'

'Oh, cool. That must be good.'

'It's alright, I mean I love my parents but it can be kind of tedious being with them 24/7.' She informed me, I shivered at the thought of having to spend that much time with my parents. I could kind of understand her relief once she got that cigarette now.

'Yeah, that makes sense.' I took one more drag of my fag and then chucked it to the ground. 'I'm going inside now, do you wanna come in?' I asked as I jumped to my feet.

'Uh, yeah, okay.'

Once we entered the house the warmth hit me instantly, 'You go up.' I said, 'I just need to do something quickly.' I told her, Violet nodded and walked ahead. Double checking the time I reached into my pocket and pulled out my medication. Quickly I looked at my surrounding to make sure that no one was about and consumed the pill in one, washing it down with the drink that was already left on the side. I opened my eyes and turned to head for my room when my eyes caught on to a familiar face. My stomach dropped, it was the boy from earlier. Tate, he was watching me with a cold sneer on his face, like he knew something I didn't. Like he was superior to me. I tried to return the look but it didn't hold quite as much force considering how _he _just caught _me _down a pill.

'What?' I bit as I walked towards his direction to reach the stares but he just remained silent, a sneer still apparent on his face but as I grew closer I could see how much colder his eyes were from the playful gesture on his lips. 'Close the door on the way out.' I retorted as I waltzed up the stairs.

I entered my room to find Violet sprawled across the floor as she looked through something, it took me a few moments to actually realize what it was, 'I can't believe you have your own Vinyl collection. That's so cool.'

'Oh, they're not mine.' I explained as I took a seat next to her on the floor. 'I just promised someone I'd look after them.'

'Oh. So I don't suppose you have a record play then?' She verbalised hopefully.

'No, sorry. I do have an IPod and doc station though.' I informed, raising to my knees I crawled over to my draw and pulled both out and handed them to her to set up. As I waited I collected all the Vinyl records and returned them back to their place delicately. Making sure each one was in it's order and in perfect place.

'You have some pretty cool songs.' Violet stated as she plugged it in, I could hear the sound of my IPod scrolling as she tried to pick a song.

'Thanks, I don't really have a specific genre, I just listen to whatever sounds nice.' I called back.

'I never used to be like that, I used to be so funny about the type of music I listened to but now I haven't really got much else to do so I just try to appreciate most songs. _Click. _The familiar intro of a guitar came on and I instantly recognised who and what song was playing. It'd been a while since I listened to Nirvana but I didn't complain as Kurt's hypnosis like voice started to sing. Each line was like a poem within itself.

_I'm on my time with everyone_

_I have very bad posture_

_sit and drink Pennyroyal Tea_

_Distill the life that's inside of me_

_sit and drink Pennyroyal Tea_

_I'm anemic royalty_

_Give me a Leonard Cohen afterward_

_So I can sigh eternally_

_I'm so tired I can't sleep_

_I'm a liar and a thief_

_sit and drink Pennyroyal Tea_

_I'm anemic royalty_

_Lemon, warm milk and laxatives_

_Cherry-flavored antacids_

_sit and drink Pennyroyal Tea_

_Distill the life that's inside of me_

_sit and drink Pennyroyal Tea_

_I'm anemic royalty_

By the time Violet left it was tea time and my mom was calling my name, when I arrived downstairs I was surprised to find that we were all going to be sitting at the same table. Once the plate was presented in front of me I didn't wait and just ate immediately as to avoid as much conversation as possible.

'So Eden,' My dad started, I inwardly cursed. 'How was your first session with ?' He asked watching me as he waited for an answer, I glanced over to my mom who was also looking rather expectant.

'It was good.' I muttered.

'What did you talk about?' My mom asked, I gritted my teeth.

'I'm not supposed to tell you about that mom, it's confidential.'

'Do you feel like he's helping you?' My dad enquired furthermore. I shrugged.

'I don't know, it's only been one session.' I said as I munched on a carrot, when I looked back up my dad I wriggled uncomfortably at the glare he was giving me, I tried not to return it but unfortunately I couldn't refrain my mouth.

'Yeah sure dad! This one session has been a life changing experience and I will be your perfect girl from now on. Is that what you want to hear?' I bit sardonically, right after the words left my mouth I held in a sharp breath expecting and outburst from my dad but when I looked up I just saw a smirk playing on his lips.

'It's been a while since you've been sarcastic,' He smiled, as if he was trying to cling onto a memory that did want to be held, I just my mouth not knowing what else to say. I couldn't tell whether he was pleased or not but I decided the less I said the better.

'You were always the sarcastic one.' My mom recalled. I forced a laugh to escape my lips. 'I know it's only been one session but do you like him?'

I nodded lightly, 'More than the last one I guess.'

'Did he mention Ro-'my body froze as fast as my mom stopped speaking. I knew she regretted mentioning it as soon as it left her mouth but the fact that it could slip her tongue so easily? That only angered me. I wanted to storm upstairs, wrench myself away from the table but if I did do that then I'd be making a big thing out of it. _Didn't it deserve to be a big thing? _

XOX

'_When you're older where do you want to live?' I ask, my question hung in the air. _

'_Somewhere far away and nice, like Canada maybe.' She replies as she looks at the sky, her eyes were travelling far away. _

'_Canada? Why not England?' _

'_England has a nice notion to it but in reality it just rains a lot.' _

'_So a lot like here then?' _

_Her giggle bounces off the walls, 'Yeah. It's a lot like here.' _

XOX

I stared out the window as my dad pulled up outside the school, 'Have you taken your medication?'

'Yes.'

'And do you have your next dose with you?'

'Yes.' I sang repetitively.

'And do you have everything else you need with you?'

'Yes dad, I'm prepared. Can I go now?' I asked. As he nodded I stepped out the car, pulling my tote bag on one shoulder and walked into the school. Noises blurred around me as well as the people, it was like they were all already a part of something, they all already belonged somewhere and I was the outsider looking in. I really didn't care though, as long as I got no grief then I was fine.

No one took much notice of me in the classes, I was grateful for that. It wasn't like some cliché teen fiction people would see about the 'new girl' being the centre of the school. I hated that bullshit. In reality I was just another breathing object in the classroom, it was easier that way. By the time lunch time rolled around I was gasping for a fag so I spent most of the lunch trying to find a disclosed area. Eventually I found a corner at the back of the school, once I was sure there was no one about I brought the cigarette to my lips and lit it, inhaling the smoke.

'You know you're not meant to smoke here right?' I jumped at the voice, reluctantly I turned to see a girl walking towards me. She wore a big had and a long dress with long brown hair. She reminded me a lot of Violet except as she grew closer I noticed the big scar on her right cheek, it looked like once it was a pretty big gash. Indecisive of whether or not she was joking I chose to ignore her and continued puff away.

'Hm.'

From the corner of my eye I noticed her pull something out of her pocket, I questioned what it was until she asked, 'Have you got a light?' Sighing I pulled one out of my pocket and handed it to her.

'Thanks.' She muttered, I just shrugged. 'Let me guess,' she verbalised in between drags. 'You're new here.'

'Yep.'

'I definitely would've seen you here before if you weren't new.'

'Probably.'

'How old are you?' She asked.

'I'm 17.' I told her. 'You?'

'18, I've only got one more year left of this shithole, you have two.'

'So this place is a shithole then?'

'Pretty much, you're easily deceived by this place but by your friends and your crushes and all that bullshit but really it's just an illusion, I only realised that a few years ago.'

'Oh.' I inhaled once again, only half listening to the deep girl with the scar.

'I'm Leah.'

'I'm Eden.' Leah nodded and threw away the butt of her cigarette.

'Well Eden, I guess I'll see you here tomorrow.' She stated before walking, really not having the energy to argue I just nodded, although I was pretty sure she didn't see it.

**Hi! So I'm really on the fence with this chapter, I'm not sure if I like it. So I'll see what you guys think and if you agree with me then I'll go back and edit it. I'd just like to clarify that when Tate was watching her it was most definitely not in the a romantic way or in the same way he did with Violet n season 1. You probably wont see much of Tate for a few chapters now cos there a few other things that I need to sort out before Tate become a reoccurring character but when he does it'll be worth it! I swear. I'm not sure if I grasped Constance character well in this chapter or not. What do you think. And Yes Lea is the one Thaddieus and Tate attack inepisode 1 of murder house in case any of you didn't know, I know her character is quite dark in this chapter but I feel like that's how she would be now a few years after it happened, like it kinda messed her up and I feel as if that would've distanced her from her friends. Do you think she should be a reacourring character or not? **

**CraneEsque: Thank you for my comment I'm so glad you like it, your comment means a lot to me since I really admire your story so it really made my day thank you! And Yes it was Hayden that said 'Great, another freak.' In the last chapter. **

**(btw check out her story Taste of Cheries, it's so good ^^^) **

**Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lipstick Manipulation

It used to be hard to look at myself in the mirror. To see everything with my incompatible coloured eyes, stare at the freckles across the bridge of my nose against my porcelain skin, to shelter behind mops of long dark blonde hair as if I was separate from the world, it all used to hurt so much. Just to be me, in this body because when I looked in the mirror it reminded me that was exactly who I wasn't. But then at some point it got easier, like baby steps and then before I knew it, it was _too _easy. It was dangerously easy, tranquil almost. I was numb. That was worse in a way because when you're numb you can't tell what's real or not, it's like some cruel trick that life is playing on you. You could go crazy just by letting it rest in your head, the doubt, and uncertainty.

I lit my fag.

'So what is up with your eyes?' Leah asked, I noticed smoke blew out of her mouth with each word. I just shrugged.

'One's blue and one's green, that's all there is to it really.' I replied in a duh tone as I took her lead an inhaled some more smoke and blew it out, I watched the smoke as it formed patterns into the sky. For something so dangerous it sure was pretty.

'So you _were _born with it then.' She muttered to herself under her breath. I tilted my head at her as I rested my back against the wall.

'What did you think it was?' I queried.

She motioned my previous shrug, 'I don't know. A disease, contacts or some weird phase you were going through.'

I smirked, 'What type of people have you encountered?' I countered rhetorically.

She smirked back but the quirks of her lips didn't meet her vacant eyes, 'Wouldn't you like to know.' I replayed her words in my head as I watched her blank face. My eyes flickered onto the raised bumps on her cheek of her scar, _yes. I would. _

'Where did you live before you moved here?' Leah asked me abruptly. I blinked.

'New York.' I told her, she creased her eyes together and gave me an inquisitive look.

'Why did you move from New York to _here?_'

I exhaled slowly, not wanting to have to repeat my answer _again_, 'Fresh start.'

'I think that's why people usually move,' she supposed out load. 'They want a fresh start, to get away from whatever has turned to shit, hoping to escape.'

'And do they?' I found myself asking, my words only catching up with me after I said them.

A laugh escaped her lips as she turned to face the ground. 'You tell me.'

XOX

As I sneaked through the house I passed my dad's study, it was it was starting to look like his old one back in New York, he brought the same old furniture with him and it was all positioned as close as possible as it was at home. I was almost certain that it was done deliberately, the only things missing were the photos. I was pretty sure that was deliberate too.

Although I knew neither one of my parent would be in I still made an attempt to stay quiet, it was time to take the Calxie and I couldn't take them in front of Moira. Once I entered the kitchen I grabbed a cup I turned on the tap to let it run for a bit until it was ice cold.

'_Ha, the freak is taking her meds again. Jesus, she's more fucked up then you.' _The same young bitchy voice rang in my head, I ground my teeth and filled the glass up with water before consuming my medication.

'_I know.' _This voice was also young but instead of it being female it was a boys in a southern accent. Why won't they stop? I was taking my medication but yet my head was still fucking playing with me. As I held the packet of Calxie in my hand as my thumb grazed over the foil. _How many of these could I take to make them stop? _

My thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the door, I quickly shoved the packet into my back pocket and swivelled my head. Constance was stood by the entrance of the door smiling as she held onto a pretty pink box that was delicately wrapped in a white ribbon. She knocked on the side of the door which I returned with a glare.

'Aren't you meant to do the knocking before you come in?' I asked rhetorically, she ignored my comment and continued to walk in.

'I made you a cake too welcome you into the area.' She exclaimed as she placed the cake down onto the table.

'Thanks.' I replied as I glanced at the box.

'It's lemon citrus. Michael loves it.' She said as she took a seat, I just smiled in reply. Unsure of what to say.

'Do you want some tea?' I asked politely seeing as she made me a cake, she smiled and nodded. As I made the tea I could feel her eyes watching me, all the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. Usually I wouldn't care but something about her told me that you wouldn't want to keep your back turned away from her for too long.

I gently placed the cup in front of her and took a seat of my own, although I tried to not make eye contact I could feel her eyes on me, watching as I took sips of my tea. Something about her presence made me feel really uncomfortable, I couldn't put my finger on what though and that irked me.

At last she brought the tea to her lips and took her eyes off of me, 'Aren't you going to have any cake?' She asked as she eyed the box. I shrugged.

'Maybe later, I'm not really in the mood for cake right now.' I answered casually, her eyes hardened slightly.

'Yeah well make sure you do, Michael and I put in a lot of effort to make that.' I nodded. 'So New York? That's quite the move.' She commented. 'Was there anything to spark the move?'

I put my cup down and looked at her, my eyes narrowed, 'Of course there was something to spark us to move. That's why anyone moves house isn't it? There's always a reason for everything, there's always a spark that makes us want to do something.'

'Not necessarily.' She countered.

'Yes necessarily, whether it's conscious or subconscious.' Constance continued to stare at me for a few more moments, her expression unreadable before she got up from her seat.

'Well I should get back to Michael, make sure you don't forget to eat the cake.' She called out as she headed for the door and closed it after her. I looked at her pretty much full cup of tea and replayed the conversation over in my head a few times, her words felt calculated. Planned. I sighed and went upstairs, bringing the cake in the box with me.

When I got to my room I placed the cake on my desk and played Olafur Arnalds on my ipod, Only the winds was the first thing to play. I closed my eyes as the first few notes played and breathed in and out, sometimes it was just nice to listen to an instrumental. You could focus on the music instead of the lyrics and let it just take you, although that hardly ever happened to me anymore it was still a nice concept that I liked to hold on to.

My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door, I quickly swivelled around. When my eyes landed on Moira I tried to hide the disappointment from appearing on my face. Honestly, I half hoped that it'd be Violet. It felt comforting talking to her, familiar. I didn't know why but yet again I didn't exactly try to comprehend why. There wasn't much point.

'Oh, hi Moira. What do you want?'

'You left your phone downstairs but your father rang. He's on the phone right now.' She informed me, I glanced down at her wrinkled hand to see my phone placed in it.

'Oh, thanks.' I uttered after I took the phone out of her grasp but by the time I looked back she was gone, shrugging it off I brought the phone over to my ear.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Eden. It's your dad.'

'I know, Moira said. What do you want, you never call me?' I asked, sitting down on my bed. I winced at the creek that came along with it.

'I just wanted to let you know that your mom and I probably won't be home tonight?' He said nonchalantly.

'What? Why?' I requested.

'We're going to a work party and then we'll probably stay in a hotel for the night.'

'That's last minute.' I thought out load.

'Well we've known for about a week so-'

'Why didn't you mention this before?' I questioned, taking offence out of practically nothing.

'Because you didn't need to know about it.' He sighed, I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I tried to ignore the boredom in his voice.

'But-'

'But what Eden? Did you think that once we moved here that we still wouldn't have a life of our own? Although some things still need to be the same your mom and I still need a fresh start and that doesn't involve staying home every night just in case you have another nightmare or break.' My body tensed as each word fell out of his mouth, it was almost as if he knew what he was saying was set out to humiliate me.

'I was just going to say that I have another appointment with tomorrow.' I lied with a bite, 'Have fun. Bye.'

'Bye, see you tomorrow.' He announced before hanging up, leaving me to stare at a blank phone screen angrily. I didn't really understand why I was so seething, usually I was used to this but the more I thought about it the more I could feel something burn in my stomach. It was only a work party that I wasn't informed about. I had no reason to be angry, not really.

'_Aw, is the princess going to cry?' _My mind started to panic as well as seethe, I only took my medication 40 minutes ago. I shouldn't be getting voices anymore. Or at least not yet and I wasn't due another one for another few hours. I had to keep my mind busy, I had to keep occupied. My mind ran through multiple of different scenarios and options but only one rang in my head that I knew would work. Hurriedly I ran downstairs, to the kitchen and went straight for the fridge and pulled out a nearly empty bottle of Smirnoff. I couldn't unscrew the lid fast enough and have the rancid liquid pouring down my throat. I only managed to get two gulps down before the bottle was empty though, I shuddered the moment the empty bottle hit the counter.

'Moira?' I called out loud, my eyes wandering the room for her. It only took one more cry for her name before she strolled into the kitchen, the first thing her eyes landed on was the empty bottle of Smirnoff that currently had my left hand clutched around it.

'Yes Eden?'

'Do you know where the rest of the drink is?' I asked, 'Usually it's in the fridge but I can't see it.' I muttered as I ignored her judging looks.

'I don't think there is anymore.' She declared, I huffed.

'Fuck sake.' I muttered as I walked past her, going back up stairs.

'What are you doing?' I could hear her ask as her footsteps followed after mine but I ignored her question and closed my door after me.

XOX

One of the better things about being a women was that manipulation was so, so easy when men were involved. Depending on what you required you just dressed to suit the theme and since men were men and what I wanted was behind a bar all I really needed was a small black dress, eyeliner and some lipstick.

'Are you sure about this?' I could hear Moira's voice question for the fifth time as I applied a coat of dark red lipstick. I just shrugged.

'I've been doing this since I was 15, I know what to do.' I muttered. I then pulled on my coat, which was black just like my docs and dress but considerably longer.

Just before I reached for the door I took one more glance at myself, deciding that I at least looked _fuckable _I reached for the door and closed it behind me.

_Please make sure that I'm okay tonight._

**Hi! So this is quite a short chapter, to be honest this is just more of a filler chapter because I didn't want things to actually happen too soon as I'd like this story to be at least 20 chapters long ( but it will probably be a lot longer) so yeah this chapter isn't that interesting but fillers never really are, are they? I've left some tiny winy clues within this chapter as to what actually happened to her but as I said they're about as big as Hayden's heart (burn! (I really shouldn't laugh at my own jokes soz)) and yes the two ghosts talking in this chapter was Hayden and Tate but Eden refuses to admit that they're real (you will understand why in the future) so please leave a comments! I love comments! Constructive criticism or just a nice compliment, I love both. As I said I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very good but this is just a filler and better stuff should be happening in the next one (and you might even get a lil bit of Tate) **

**SilverNightRain08: Thank you for your comment! I'm really happy that you like what I'm doing and I'm glad how you noticed the subtly, although I am aware I didn't do much of it in this chapter I will definitely be including more detail and description in my following chapters and I'll definitely work on my grammar, thank you for pointing it out! **

**CraneEsque: Although I've already pm'd you my reply I still want to say on here thank you for your comments! They really mean a lot since I really love and admire your stories and your skills at writing, I will definitely check out your new story metaphors once I watch the series freak show so if I don't comment on it yet I promise it's not cos I dislike your work cos I just know thati'll love it. **

**Btw if you love Tate x OC stories you should definitely check out Taste of Cheries, it's beautifully written and completed so you don't have to wait for updates. Personally I think this should be the new AHS season. She's also is currently writing a Jimmy x Oc one I believe which is called Metaphors, definitely check it out! **

**Anyway comment and I love y'all! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Nightmare

**Hey! So I just quickly wanted to say thanks for the lovely comments, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming;) And I have a lot of plot twists planned for this story but the type of plot twists where you think it's one thing but then later on another twist is revealed and you're like 'whaaat' By the way my friend reads my fanfiction and she suggested as having Cara Delevigne as Eden, what do you think? Or do you have any other suggestions? **

'_You're ten, you'll be 11 next month. You're too old to have imaginary friend for Christ sake!' My dad bites as he wraps his hand around my wrist and drags me a long. I can feel his nails dig into my skin, I'm surprised it doesn't draw blood._

'_But daddy they're not imaginary!' I claim, my voice is filled with certainty which only make him grasp on tighter, I try not to wince but a quiet hiss escapes through my teeth. He was angry again, I could tell by the way his body was tense and his jaw was clenched. I wait for the fear to settle inside of me and for me to cower away but nothing happens. _

'_Enough.' He snaps once more. _

'_Daddy why won't you believe me?' I try to resist his grip as I struggle to tug my arm away but he was far bigger and stronger than me. His hand was bigger than both of my hands put together. _

'_I said enough!'_

'_But dad-' I suddenly find myself sprawled across the floor, his body hollering over me as his nostrils flared in anger. _

'_They are not real! Imaginary is fake and real is reality! You're crazy if you really think you're telling the truth!' _

XOX

When I finally woke up my limbs were heavy and unresponsive- reluctant to move, as were my eyes. I was so thankful for the shade covering me. The temptation to go back to sleep nagged at me but as I made an attempt to stir and get myself into a more comfortable position I quickly realised that I wasn't actually in my bed and that the shade that I previously was so grateful for was in fact a body hollering over me.

I blinked multiple of times as my eyes roamed around the room as I waited for the link between my eyes and brain to connect. I was in my dad's study and the body hollering over me was , I looked up and smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. 'So you finally woke up?' Ben commented as I struggled to sit in an upright position and rubbed my eyes.

'What time is it?' I forced out through a yawn.

'It's 12.' He declared, finally he took a seat opposite me but the moment he moved the harsh light he was blocking directed itself into my eyes.

'I though our appointment wasn't till 4?' I recalled. However Ben ignored my question.

'I suppose you're not going to school then?'

'Suppose not.' I shrugged, I could hear a sigh come from Ben's end of the room.

'Why were you sleeping in the study?' He asked as he looked around my surroundings, his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. I racked my brain as I tried to recollect the previous night, a lot of it was in a haze and some parts were mixed up but I did remember that at some point of the night I woke up to have found myself slumped against the front door, my hand curled around my keys and then me getting up to go to bed, which I obviously didn't make it to.

I shrugged once again, 'I don't know.' I lied, not wanting to share that piece of information with a current therapist.

He exhaled a few times and then focused his attention back to me, forcing a small light smile, 'I hope you're not too hung over.'

'I've had worse.' I shared, not even questioning the possibilities of how he could've knew that I was drunk last night.

'Okay that's good, I guess we can start our session.' I just nodded in affirmation. 'There's something that I wanted to talk to you about anyway.' I tilted my head at the sudden seriousness in his tone but I remained silent anyway, 'It says in here that you are prescribed Sleepeaze, can I ask what that's for?'

I shuffled on the seat and crossed my legs, 'Doesn't it say in there?' I asked referring to my record.

'It does but I want to ask you why you take it.' He defined as he stared at me, I tried not to squirm under his watch.

'I had trouble sleeping.'

'You _had?' _

'I have, I have trouble sleeping.' I corrected myself quickly.

'It says here that you were prescribed it June last year. It's September now so that was 14 months ago, you are aware that sleeping medication can be very addictive right?' Ben said, as if he was feeding me a new piece of information, I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah I know, I've heard it before. I'm not addicted, it's not like I even want to take them, I just have too.' I told him.

'It's very hard to tell if you are addicted if you have to take them every day, have you ever considered not taking them?'

'I have and I did.' I confirmed.

'And?'

'And I barely slept for 2 weeks and when I did get any sleep I always ended waking up after 2 hours because of nightmares. I don't know about you I'd choose popping a few pills over sleep deprivation any day.' I bit, Ben's eyes were filled with care and compassion. He looked as if he wanted to take my pain away and I probably would've believed it if I hadn't been in therapy for a year. Unfortunately for him I learnt pretty quickly, after my second therapist that it was their job to look like they actually care, they got paid to. I didn't really blame him though, who would want to open up to a cold stare?

'And what were those dreams about?' He asked.

'Do I have to tell you?' I queried, he looked up at me and smiled.

'You don't have to tell me anything but the point of this,' He claimed as he motioned his right hand between the both of us, 'Is to help you and it can be hard to help you if you don't talk but regardless there's no pressure on you to say anything.'

I gnawed at my lip for a good minute as I weighed out the options, I was surprised that the taste of metallic didn't fill my mouth. 'I'm- I'm drowning in blood, a lot of it. I can feel the liquid running through my hands, my legs, my toes. And I can feel it drying in my hair, the smell is so pungent that it makes me want to gag but I'm not filled with any fear or concern or worry. The fear never hits me, it's like…' I paused as I tried to find the most fitting words, 'It's like it doesn't bother me because I know it's not my blood. That's pretty fucked isn't it?' A laugh is forced through my lips, 'but then I hear a name being screamed and although it's not my name the scream is still being directed towards me, they are all yelling at me whilst I'm just stood in this pool of blood and then I wake up.' I stopped abruptly.

'Is that a reoccurring dream that you get?' He asked, the lines in his face was set and blended with the seriousness in his tone. I couldn't tell what but something about him changed, the atmosphere in the room was becoming increasingly stiffer.

I shrugged, 'It's definitely one of the most frequent ones but I do get others.'

'And what is it about this dream that bothers you the most?'

'The lack of fear,' I replied quickly, 'In an ironic way that's what scares me the most.'

Ben shifted in his seat, 'You know the lack of fear doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing, it could just be your brains way of trying to remember the events from-'

'Look Ben,' I interrupted, 'Do you think we can resume this conversation at our next appointment? I've just woken up, I'm tired, I feel gross and icky and I'm kind of in need of a shower. I'm free tomorrow.' I told him. Ben nodded as a response.

'Thanks.' I muttered as I got up from my seat.

Just as I reached for the door Ben voiced one more thing, 'we are going to have to talk about it eventually Eden.' I made sure to slam the door on my way out.

XOX

It was such a relief to have had that hot water running down my body, I never liked how I felt the following morning after a night out. I just always felt _off. _As I was in the shower I replayed my conversation with Ben in my head, although I was revealing too much I knew it wasn't enough. One insight on one dream wasn't going to fix all my problems but what if I shared everything with him and he still couldn't fix them? What type of person would that make me? I didn't want to know and so far I was pretty okay not finding out.

After I had my shower, dried myself off and got changed into a ripped back pair of skinny jeans and an oversized jumper, I entered my room to once again find Violet in some position as she rummaged through my things. Once she became aware of my presence she looked up from what looked like a book in her hand and smiled brightly, I couldn't pin point it but something about her smile was strangely familiar in a way. It brought me a sense of comfort followed by descent of uneasiness.

'Hi.' She greeted.

'Hi.' I returned as I walked into my room, running my fingers through y damp hair.

'How was your session?' She asked, her eyes watched me as I moved but her question only raised another question in my mind.

'How do you know?' I asked but Violet just shrugged a response, I wasn't surprised. 'Yeah it was fine I guess.' I muttered as I answered her question eventually.

'Eden, I wanted to ask you something.' She stated abruptly, her voice matched unnerving atmosphere that filled the room along with each of her words. I tensed momentarily but forced my body to relax.

'What?' I asked hesitantly.

'Have you- have you noticed anything strange since you moved into this house? Or has like, anything strange happened to you?' Within a matter of seconds my breathing started to become heavy and tight more rapidly than I thought possible but I was just overthinking it. She couldn't know about the voices in my head, I haven't told her, I haven't told anyone.

'What do you mean? Strange?' I questioned curiously.

Quickly Violet shook her head, her hair flailing around her, 'Don't worry. It's not important.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

I sighed, a part of me relieve and another part inquisitive. 'So why do you see a therapist anyway?' Violet asked, suddenly changing the subject but I wasn't particularly keen on this one either.

'Cos I'm crazy.' I half joked as I put my hair up into a pony tail.

'How crazy?' She persisted.

'Crazy enough for this to be my 4th therapist in a year.' I joked, my lips quirked into some sort of smile that I couldn't explain. Violet stared at me for a moment too long, I couldn't quite tell what she was doing, if she was trying to read me, suss me out or what. Whatever it was, the way her eyes remained on me caused an uneasy feeling to roll in my stomach. I made an attempt to divert her attention.

'Do you want to go out for a fag?' I offered, trying to keep the same nonchalant voice that I usually carried around with me on a day to day basis.

'Maybe another time,' she mumbled as she shuffled to her feet. 'I have to go.' And with just a mere turn of my head I was alone in my room. I looked at where she was previously sitting, the bed covers were all dishevelled and messy, I sighed inwardly.

Trying to hold a conversation here was like I was under questioning, I was convinced that everyone in this god damn town liked to be inconvenient. I reached over for my headphones and placed them on my head and made sure to turn the volume up to full before I picked a song. I rested my head on the back of my bed and closed my eyes just before I pressed play.

_The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin_

_So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill_

_Meet me where the snow mount flows_

_It is there, my dear, where we will begin again_

_Skipping stones, braiding hair_

_Last year's antlers mark the trail_

_Take us back, oh, take us back_

_Oh, take us, take us back, Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us, take us back_

_I've a friend who lives out by the rivers mouth_

_He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound_

_A lonesome of creeks and moans of empty houses_

_Are songs like fallen rain_

_Windblown buildings, muddy ground_

_The strength of water can sink a man_

_Take us back, oh, take us back_

_Oh, take us, take us back, Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us, take us back_

_When the higher hills have turned blue_

_And the waves are lapping where the children grew_

_All that we have know will be an echo_

_Of days when love was true_

_Muted voices just beyond_

_The silent surface of what has gone_

The chorus replayed itself in my head continuously, _'Take us back, oh, take us back' _what I wouldn't give for that, to go back. I had a feeling though that I didn't feel like that at the time however, it was funny how we often looked back at the past with fondness. Even the times that weren't so great we longed for everything about them back. The atmosphere, the smells, the sounds and the way they had a funny way of settling into you, such frivolous things and yet I wanted them all back so much that it actually made me ache.

Every hairs on my body unexpectedly stood to attention, in the way that they would when someone was watching you. My eyes snapped open and my body sat upright but as my gaze swiftly travelled the room I soon realized that no one was there.

As I got to my feet I forced myself to shove the feeling to the back of my mind and went downstairs, once again going over the ritual of checking to see if anyone was there and then taking my meds. Just as I swallowed the water and placed the cup back onto the counter I jumped, surprised by an unexpected voice.

'Boo.' I heard a familiar, empty voice call. Quickly I swivelled around to see the boy from the other day, Tate standing about a foot behind me. The surprised look on my face was swapped instantaneously with a scowl to counter his cold stare.

'Oh, it's you.' I declared with an air of dismay about me. 'What are you doing here? Do you have another appointment with Dr. Harmon?'

'Something like that.' I took note of how he worded each word with a bite at the end and a dead stare.

'Well let him know from me that I'd appreciate it if he arranged your little appointments somewhere else.' I articulated in a bored tone that I knew got under everyone's skin, it'd probably get undermine if I wasn't the one verbalising it.

Tate's eyes flickered away from mine and onto my hand and then back up to mine again, 'Taking your meds again I see.' His voice contained nothing but ridicule and mocking. Realizing that my medicine was actually in my hands I shoved them in my pocket only too quickly.

I tried to remain the glare that I was giving him but it only contradicted with the plea in my voice, 'Don't tell Ben.' I implored swiftly. I looked down, 'He doesn't know that I still take them.' I confessed begrudgingly.

When I looked up again I noticed Tate was moving towards me, step by step I held my ground as I watched the emptiness of his face form into something far worse and degrading. He finally stopped when the tips of his shoes met my toes and he was towering over me. 'You're pathetic.' He sneered.

The words caused a fire to ignite inside of me and everything turned red, my eyes pierced through his and before I even knew what my body was doing my had connected with the left side of his face and the resonance of a slap echoed throughout the kitchen. 'Fuck. You.' I bit, my words so clearly dripping with venom.

Tate took a step back but the sneer on his face only formed wider and wider and before I knew it the echo of the slap was overcome by his laughter, the laughter only grew louder and more sinister with each vibration of his vocal chords. It didn't take an idiot to tell that it was more than a joke that I wasn't in on.

Hurriedly I stormed over to my dad's office and slammed open the door expecting to see Ben there, 'I don't care why you're seeing him but if I see that shit face Tate in this house again I will scream!' After a few seconds of no response I looked around the room to find that no one was there, I furrowed my eyebrows confused and concerned at what Tate was doing. When I returned to the kitchen though to get some answer Tate was nowhere to be seen but in his place a plate with a slice of cake on it.

I trudged over to the cake to get a closer look at it, it looked like the cake that Constance has baked for me yesterday. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

XOX

'_You're not real!' I cry desperately as I bring my knees to my chin and wince my eyes shut. _

'_Yes I am.' The young women persists nonchalantly, I can feel her presence drawing closer and closer towards me. I sniffle._

'_No you're not! I don't want to be crazy anymore, I don't want mummy to think I'm crazy too!' I exclaim, my voice breaks at the end and just the sound itself breaks my heart. I feel the weight of my bed shift slightly and I can feel the warmth of the women's body elevate off of her._

'_You know I'm real,' she comforts as she places her hand on my shoulder, I try to resist but her grip is warm and consoling. 'You're not crazy, just because you can see more than most people doesn't make you crazy.' _

_I look up at her and my eyes widen, 'but Clara, my sister isn't crazy.'_

_The women's lips contort into a twisted, sad smile, 'She's far crazier than you little one, she's just better at hiding it.'_

_**What did you think? I thought y'all deserved a lil bit of Tate. I can't wait to write the next chapter, I feel like after the next chapter I can actually properly start my story as this is more of a build-up and after the next chapter we will definitely see more of the ghosts (and more of Tate) I was going to do it with this chapter but I couldn't find a way to fit it in and I didn't want to force it in. you know? Sorry it's been over a week since I updated, I have a load of coursework due in so I was kinda stuck doing that but I got an A in photography so it was worth it!;) And the song I was playing was Take Us Back by Alela Diane, I heard it on the walking dead game and fell in love with it aha. Any please make sure to leave a comment cos I'd probably be more motivated to update a chapter then;) 3**_


End file.
